In many database applications, search is still executed via form-based query interfaces, which are then translated into structured query language (SQL) statements to find matching records. Ranking is typically not implemented unless users have explicitly indicated how to rank the matching records (e.g., in the ascending order of year). Often, this approach is neither intuitive nor user-friendly (especially with many search fields in a query form). It may also require application developers to design schema-specific query forms and develop specific programs that understand these forms.